1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to a support system and more particularly to an adjustable device or rack-mountable system for boat rods holders which holds and support sporting equipment, such as surfboard, paddleboards and articles associated therewith.
2. Discussion of the Background
Vessels are used as transportation devices to provide passage across the water. Different types and shapes of vessels are well known. On small vessels the space to carry several articles is limited therefore carrying big objects, such as sporting equipment, is hazardous. Some vessels are equipped with fishing rod holders' holes which are known in the art for holding fishing rods. Despite the availability and use of these fishing rod holders' holes to insert fishing rods, there remains a need for providing space to carry sporting equipment which can be mounted on or removed from the vessel in a simple and easy manner.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an apparatus and method for supporting equipment on a vessel, such as surfboard, paddleboards and articles associated therewith which overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art.